New gang girl
by Chicki Babie
Summary: Summary: The gang finds a girl while walking around in the woods, when she wakes up she is talking loony stuff about not belonging there. Will they let her stay with them or will they put her back in the woods?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The gang finds a girl while walking around in the woods, when she wakes up she is talking loony stuff about not belonging there. Will they let her stay with them or will they put her back in the woods?**

My name is Lillie and I'm an average 16 year old girl. My mom always wonders what I see in the action packed TV series. Let's just say I like adventure, people don't understand. I hear a knock at the door

"Come in" I yell "Are you watching that show again, when are you going to grow up? Well it's time for bed so go to bed" My mom said with her hands on her hips. I yawned and climbed into bed. She never understands.

ROBIN POV

I was walking in the woods bow and arrow in hand when I heard Allen yell. "ROBIN I THINK YOU SHOULD COME OVER HERE" I walk over to see him hovering over a girl who seemed to be kind of out of it. "Robin we just found her like this, what should we do?" "We can't just leave her here we should take her back to camp and when she wakes up we ask her what happened" We take her back to camp and lay her down. "I wonder what happened to her, I haven't seen her around town before" Much says "Well we will find out soon" I tell them all.

LILLIE POV

I hear voices around me and I start stirring. "She's waking up" "can you hear me?" "What the hell you not my mom" I yelled what the hell is going on this isn't my home. "What happened?" The handsome one said "I have to go, I don't belong here" I started getting up when the tall one stopped me "We found you unconscious I think you should stay here and rest" "I'm Robin, That's Allan and over there Little John and he is Much, and your name is?" Robin asked me

"Lillie, like seriously you don't understand I'm not from here I don't even think I'm in the right century" They all looked at me weirdly "You sure you didn't hit your head?" "Yes I am sure and I am not crazy so don't look at me like that" I crossed my arms at them I heard Much whisper to Robin "_I think she should stay here she uh well talks like a crazy person"_ "I heard that" again I crossed my arms at them Much just smiled at me which made me laugh. "You hungry?" Allan asked me I just nodded. He brought over a bowl of what looked like vegetable soup "Is this vegetable soup?" They just nodded "Ok that's good so no meat at all in it?" "Nope Why do you ask?" Robin asked "I'm vegetarian, I don't eat meat I think it's wrong to eat animals" They nodded understanding.

Reality hit me I might not be going home which made me sad "I'm going to go for a walk don't worry I won't go far" I put the left over soup down and got up and walked off.

ALLAN POV

"Did you guys see her face just then it went from happy to sad" I said to the others. "Yeah she's cute when she looks happy" Allan said we all just looked at him "I DIBS HER FIRST" Much said "NO WAY I SAW HER FIRST SO I GET DIBS" Allan said "You guys no one has dibs on her and plus she only looks young" Robin said "Fine Robin" Both Allan and Much said "I swear you to are so immature" I said they just looked at me "I'm going to go looking for her" Robin said

LILLIE POV

I was sitting by the hill my feet dangling over I was looking over the woods and Robin came and sat next to me. I had tears rolling down my face. I tried to hide it but I guess he saw. "Are you alright?" He asked me I just nodded and he put his arm around me. "You don't believe me and even if you did I have no way of getting home I don't even know how I got here In the first place" I cried "I believe you and since you have nowhere to go stay with us. The guys would really like it if you would stay. How old are you anyway?" Robin asked me "Just turned 16, that means I don't have to finish that stupid assignment school gave me when I was well at home" Robin just laughed at me. "I guess you don't then" We were just sitting quietly when we heard the Sheriffs. "Crap come on you don't want to get caught out by him" We were running when I tripped over and hurt my ankle. "Lillie what's wrong?" Robin asked in a whisper "My ankle I heard something crack" He picked me up and ran.

CAMP 

"You guys" we heard Robin yell and see him carrying Lillie "What happened?" Allan said "We saw the Sheriff so we ran Lillie fell over and she heard something crack in the ankle" "Well we'd better get a look at that" They all started poking at my ankle which really hurt. " you guys if you keep touching my ankle like that I will hurt you like your hurting me" Lillie was angry "All we got to do is wrap it up" Allan said and started wrapping my ankle up. "Ok guys its started getting dark Little John, Much you start on dinner and Allan collect fire wood so we don't freeze to death" Robin said. Lillie started getting up. "What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked "Helping" Lillie said

ROBIN POV

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked "Helping" Lillie said and I pushed her back down on the bed "No way your hurt enough as it is we are not risking that ankle being more damaged" I said "Fine, well I'm going to sleep I'm not that hungry" She said laying down and closing her eyes. I put the spare blanket over her.

"Ok we need to keep it quiet guys Lillie's asleep "I said to the rest of them.

"Alright" And they continued what they were doing only quietly. I smiled at her "_finally a girl in the group maybe it would do us some good" _I thought to myself

**A/N: ok guys though id do something a little different, please read and review or something like that. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_This was going to be a good day I could feel it, I was starting to get use to living with the gang and well living in the woods it's quite relaxing when there is no one talking well I have only been here for like not even three days but I got use to it quite quickly. They are training me to fight with them that way I don't feel like the odd one out and I'm defiantly not wearing no dress either makes me feel hopeless. Much is really funny and so is Allan, they always fight over dibs on what girls they want but they never get. I like talking to little John he listens and he knew I was feeling home sick. And Robin I like the fact he is teaching me to fight he likes to involve everyone and not leave people out which is good____. Hmmmm I wonder what happened to me and how I got here, I miss my family. *cry* I miss them and my friends but hey IV made new friends and its all cool. Well should go xoxo_

"What you doing?" Much came up behind me.

"Oh my god Much don't do that you scared me, and none of your business" I put my diary down next to me and of course Much being Much had to take it.

"MUCH GIVE IT BACK" I ran after him

"Awww you want this backwell you're going to have to get it off me first" He kept running and I kept chasing him

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING GIVE IT BACK"

"Much give it back to Lillie now" said Robin. He stood there with his arms crossed I mouthed at him thank you and he just smiled back. Much gave it back and walked off Robin and I walked off.

"What's so special about that book you were chasing him for it?" Robin said looking at it in my hands

"It's not a book it's a diary" he looked at me like I was speaking gibberish

"It means I write about how my day was and write about what I'm feeling and stuff, it's something that people don't read only the writer reads. If other people read it then it's an invasion of privacy" I kept my diary close to me

"You wrote about your family?" I nodded

"Yeah there is no hiding that I do miss them *sigh* but I like it here to but without the getting hurt part" I smiled

"You ready for practice?"

"Hell yeah, I got some anger to get out" He gave me a sword and got one for himself. The rest of them gathered around for some reason they like to watch us fight. The first two days I got my A** kicked but I sure wasn't going to today.

"Get into position…go" we were fighting and it was rough I wasn't going to let him win today. I fell on the floor seeing his blade come towards me I quickly put mine up to block his; I kicked him and continued the fighting. "OUCH" God what a day to get your arm sliced I knew he knew it was an accident but I kept going strong. I finally got the sword out of his hand and kicked his legs he fell to the ground, finally I won.

"Need a hand?" I put my hand out to help him up and he grabbed it willingly.

"You did good sorry about the arm"

"I knew I had to keep on going when you're in a fight and the hurt you they aren't going to stop and say sorry they would find that as an advantage and try and kill you there and then that's why I had to keep fighting" I looked at my arm and saw the blood seeping through.

"I'll fix that for you"

"Thanks little John" I smiled

ROBIN POV

"She's strong" I said to Allan and Much as I sat next to them on the log

"Hell yeah wow I'm not going to get her angry or take her diary again" I laughed at Much

"Just don't give her a sword or knife or anything sharp or she will kill you, but it will be funny if you do it" Allan said I just laughed. Much was just sitting there with a angry look on his face.

"Then can I have dibs on her then since scardy cat over here will be to scared to talk to her now?" Allan said with a smile on his face.

I just shook my head "What part of no one gets dibs don't you understand, she is only a young girl" They seriously like her well better keep them away from her.

LILLIE POV

"I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me?" I said to little John

"Yeah I will just go tell Robin that we are going, I will be back in a bit" He got up and left. I was looking at the bandage around my arm just looking at it and poking at it. _I must be strong _I thought and it I keep thinking that I know I won't fail the team.

"You ready?" Little John said giving me a little scare

"Yeah lets go" I got up and we walked, it was quiet for a while not really sure what to say so I started the conversation.

"Do you like me being here?" I wanted to know so I just came out and said it

"What? ...of course I like you being here, why would you ask such a question?" he asked confused I just looked at the ground

"We never talk or hang or anything"

"You don't have to worry, honestly I see you as a daughter"

"Really?" He just nodded

"Were here" I looked up

"I have never been in town before I hope it's ok if I can walk around for a bit?"

"Yeah I have some errands to do so ill meet you back here in half an hour" I nodded and he walked off. I walked around and saw this beautiful pottery shop so I walked over to have a look.

"May I help you?" said a gorgeous boy

"Uhh...no thank you I was just looking" I was picking at my nails I was really nervous

"The names Danny and you would be?" he smiled at me _wow he has the most beautiful smile _I thought to myself

"Lillie" I smiled back

"I have never seen you around before you new here?"

"Yeah got here three days ago I'm staying with my * think think think* Uncle yeah I'm living with him now parents wanted me to change"

"Cool who's……" until we got interrupted

"TAKE EVERYTHING AND BURN EVERYTHING THEY HAVE"

"Oh no is Gisborne and the Sheriff we have to hide you they don't like new comers" he grabbed my hand and started running but the guards caught us. And the guy with the long black hair as to be known as Gisborne came over to us

"Well well well a new comer, tell me your name newcomer" I looked over at Danny he just nodded

I gulped "Lillie Sir"

"I like you, drop the boy but I want the girl" he smile wickedly. I saw Little John run back I knew he was getting everyone else.

"TAKE HER AWAY" I screamed and cried and kicked next thing I knew I had a pain in the side of my head and everything went black.

LITTLE JOHN POV

I was running as fast as I could I saw camp up ahead

"ROBIN, ROBIN, GUYS?" I saw Robin and the others come out from behind the trees

"Little John what is it? Where's Lillie?" Robin was asking

"Wewereintownandshewastalkingtodannykatiesbrotherandthengisboorneshowedupandtookheraway" I said a little too fast

"English man" Much said

"We were in town and she was talking to Danny Katie's Brother and then Gisborne showed up and took her away"

"Ok we need to get all we have; he probably took her to the castle. We will get her back but first we need to talk to Danny" And we all set off to find Lillie.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at everything around me was a little fuzzy. Mental note in head _"today was not a good day after all". _I tried to get up but I was tied down I started trying to get out even more but nothing then I heard that evil voice I heard in town.

"Nice to see your awake"

"I hate you" he started shaking his head

"Now now no need to be hasty, you should be nice to me or else" he got right in my face so I spat at him

"Robin Hood will come and save me and kick you're a**" He just laughed at me

"You my dear will not be saved, and I am a much better man than Robin Hood"

"You are nor a good man or a better man your just a worthless piece of s***, and no wonder you can get any girls after you and no wonder your such a sour puss" I smiled but he had the look of kill on his face then he punched me. I could taste blood in my mouth

"Now do you have something nice to say to me?"

"Nope" he punched me again and left the room. _God I hope the others are coming for me._

IN TOWN

"Ok little John where is Danny?" Robin said looking around

"Well the pottery shop is just over there that's where his family works" Little John said. We walked over and knocked on the door and a slim girl with blonde hair opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you Katie?" Little John said

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We are looking for Danny we need to talk to him about what happened earlier today with the Sheriff and Gisborne" Robin said making full eye contact with her

"I don't know"

"Please the girl he was with she was captured we need to know what happened" Little John said with a little desperate tone in his voice.

"DANNY, ROBIN HOOD AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE TO TALK TO YOU" she yelled as she walked off

"Are you Danny? He looked and nodded

"That girl you were with, what happened?" Much said

"Lillie? Uh yeah we were just talking she looked really shy, anyway we were talking and I saw the Sheriff and Gisborne so I grabbed her to try and get her out of here but the guards caught us Gisborne came over and said he wanted her so they let me go she started kicking and stuff trying to get away but the knocked her out they took her to the castle. You need to find her tell her I'm sorry for getting her into this, they are going to torture her, please find her" He was nearly in tears. Robin went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to her we will go find her and bring her back safely."

"Omg what am I going to tell her Uncle, I don't even know who her Uncle is" Danny put his head down in shame

"She said she had an Uncle?" Little John said

"Yeah she said her parents sent her here to live with her uncle just for change but she didn't say where he lived or what her uncle's name was. I'm sorry but that's all I know." He walked back inside.

"Ok its good she didn't say about being with us she obviously want to keep where we live a secret, ok now we go save her. Robin said to the others as they went off to the castle to save Lillie.

LILLIE POV

I felt a sharp pain in my head which woke me up instantly

"Wake up" Gisborne hit me in the head. God I swear Gisborne it going to be in a world of pain if I ever get out of here.

"God you don't need to keep hitting me in the bloody head I'm up"

"I think I'll have a little fun with you" he said rubbing his hand up and down my stomach. I started moving around to try and get him off me but it didn't work. He started kissing my neck, he was getting closer to my lips so I head butted him and he yelped in pain.

"You little bitch ill teach you to do that to me" he started lifting my dress up (yes she wore a dress to go into town) I started crying

"No...Please" I cried _I will never be the same again_

(**You don't need to know the details)**

CASTLE

"Ok Much Allan you keep look out, Little John try going through the front, and I'll go through the window" Robin said making it clear to everyone

"Robin what if we see guards coming?" Much said

"Start climbing up the rope after me but bring the rope as you climb up"

"Ok let's roll" Allan said

LILLIE POV

I was crying now I can't believe he violated me like that I will never be the same again.

"SHUT UP" Gisborne hit me again; one of the guards came in say there was a commotion outside. He left without saying a word to me. I tried pulling at the chains to try and get out or away or something but nothing so I just lay there. I could feel bruises forming on my face and feel the blood dripping down the side of my cheek. I heard a noise at the window and went to scream but someone put their hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Robin.

"Robin….get me out of here" I still cried

"It's ok I will get you out" He tried to undo the chains

"I need the key" he said just then Gisborne and the guards came in.

"ROBIN HOOD...ATTACK HIM" Gisborne yelled

I didn't want to look but I could hear the scurrying of feet on the ground and noise of metal I opened my eyes yes Robin was winning. The guards were down now he was going to go for Gisborne.

"You will have to get through me to get to this filthy little girl" Gisborne said getting his sword ready.

"She is not filthy to me; the only filthy one in here is you" that made Gisborne angry, he attacked Robin but Robin easily avoided him. They fought for a while.

"This ends now" smack Gisborne was unconscious. He searched Gisborne for the keys and he found them and started undoing my chains. I started crying again as we hugged

"Please don't let me go again" He rubbed my back

"Shhh its ok he can't hurt you" he lifted me up I just wanted to go back to the camp and not be near this stupid castle anymore

"But he already did" We ran through the corridors but the guards spotted us near the front so the others came up to join the fight.

"Stay under their ill come and get you when the fight is over" But I didn't let go he whispered in my ear "_its ok I will come back for you" _I just nodded I covered my ears but it didn't work I could actually hear them fighting the swords clinging together, everyone yelling at each other and hearing thumps to the ground. I opened my eyes again everything looked so messy, everyone running around and fighting. It was soon over and Robin came and got me and went back to the camp.

CAMP

We arrived back at camp and everyone was asking me questions of what happened

"STOP" I put my hands over my ears "JUST STOP" everyone went quiet

"I just want all this blood off me" I said with tears in my eyes

"You guys go get some water and cloth" Robin said to the others while he stayed with me

"Lillie look at me" I slowly looked up at him

"I hate Gisborne" was all Lillie said

"What happened in there? What did he do?" Robin said looking at me with concern

"I can't say anything; you will look at me differently"

"No I won't, I only judge the bad people who hurt you"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell the others I know what they will think, this has to be between us to" Lillie said

"Ok I promise not to say anything to the others"

"While I was up there I was saying how Robin Hood would come and save me, he hit me then got right up in my face so I spat at him he left the room. Later he came back in and said he was going to have a little fun with me, he started rubbing my stomach and started kissing me to I head butted him. He got angry and lifted my skirt up. He forced me to have sex with him, I tried to protest and get him off me but well you know the rest "Lillie was really crying now. Lillie looked at him crying he had pure anger in his eyes but softened when he saw me crying and hugged me.

"I never want to go back to that castle and if I do it's to kill Gisborne" I said angry now. I saw the others come back so I quickly wiped my eyes.

"So what happened up in there?" Allan said

"Nothing he just beat me a lot that's it" Lillie said not even looking at him.

"Lillie you said you had an uncle, why did you tell Danny that and not say you're with us" Little John asked

"I wanted to keep you guys and the camp safe, I didn't want to do anything that I would regret later and plus I couldn't say I was with you. And plus I see You little John as a father to me, you Allan and Much and the annoying best friends and you Robin as a big brother and to me that's what you guys are, you guys are protective of me I have to do the same back" I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Thank you Lillie that means a lot to us, but why to Allan and I be the annoying friends?" Much said in disapproval

"Well you are my friends and your annoying and I love you for that" they smile and we all hugged until I remembered about Danny

"OH MY GOD DANNY" I yelled

"It's ok he is fine he said sorry by the way for getting you into this" Allan said

"What, it's not his fault I have to go talk to him" I tried to get up but they pushed me back down and I just looked at them evilly

"Not now you are hurt, you need your rest to get your strength back up" Robin said again going into protective mode.

"Fine but when I go see him you are all coming with me, there is no way I want stupid, pathetic Gisborne finding me.

"Agreed" everyone said.

**A/N: Review tell me what you think bad? Good? Needs a little more improving? Give me a heads up on what I should improve ******** thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

LILLIE POV

I wake up to the smell of food cooking god it smelled good but it was probably rabbit again. After the incident at the castle I was still shaken up, I hardly sleep anymore because I was scared that Gisborne might come get me again, but when I do sleep I usually have someone sitting with me until I did fall asleep. Most the time I would get nightmares though.  
I only got a couple of hours sleep last night; every time I closed my eyes I would see him and it scared me. I still got to go see Danny to.

"Morning guys" I say as I walk out rubbing my eyes

"Morning, How'd you sleep?" Little John said to me I just laughed they all looked confused at me.

"Well I got about two hours of sleep and when I did sleep I got nightmares" I sat on the log next to Allan, he just laughed at me.

"My god you look horrible" I gave Allan the evil stare

"Haha you're so funny…wait no not really" I said putting a mouthful of rabbit I think it was in my mouth.

"Stop being such a grumpy pants" that got me angry so I stood and got right up in his face.

"GRUMY PANTS…..WHEN YOU HAVNT SLEPT FOR TWO DAYS YOU WOULD BE GRUMPY SO DON'T START YOUR STUPID REMARKS OR ILL KNOCK YOU OUT GOT IT?" I screamed in his face

"Uh…yeah I'm going to sit over there" he got up, I watched him cautiously

"Calm down Lillie" Robin said to me

"Sorry I'm just too damn tired and when I'm tired I usually get grumpy" I put my head in my hands.

"You feel like going into town and seeing Danny today?" Little John said as he got up and sat next to me

"Yeah I need to get out of here for a while….do I look ok?" everyone just laughed at me "What?" I smiled I heard Little John whisper something to Robin but I wasn't sure what he said.

LITTLE JOHN POV

"_we can get herbs from town, a friend of mine taught me how to make the sleep mixture we can put it in her dinner tonight so she gets a good night's sleep" _I said to Robin hopefully he would agree with me

"_I think that's a good idea" _Robin said to me

"Damn it to bad I don't have any foundation to cover up all these cuts and bruises" Lillie sighed. We all just looked at her

"Foundation? Is that some kind of food?" Much said, Lillie just laughed

"No, foundation is the liquid that's the same color as your skin, I covers up things you don't want people to see" she explained.

"Well you ready to go?" I said to her she nodded and we all got up.

"So what you going to say to Danny?" Robin said

"I'm not really sure yet, I hope he doesn't run when he sees my face because of all the cuts and stuff" She smiled

"You look perfect" Allan said making her giggle

"Oh there he is" She walked over with a smile on her face as we followed her

LILLIE POVE

"Oh there he is" I walked over with a smile on my face as the others followed

"Oh my god Lillie what did Gisborne do to you?" he looked hurt and upset

"He just beat me but as you can see I'm alright, I just wanted to come say that this isn't your fault" He grabbed my hands

"No it is my fault "He said

"No its not, this is no one's fault you were just trying to get me out of their but there were too many guards, this is Gisbornes fault not yours" We hugged for a while

"What are they doing here?" Danny asked, I turned and looked at them. Robin gave a small nod to say I could tell him.

"Danny, I live with them and they are just making sure I don't get into any more trouble" Danny nodded

"_Lillie I really like you" _He whispered and smiled at me. He grabbed my jaw and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke free smiling at each other.

"_I like you as well"_

"Well we...uh….better take Lille back home she still got to rest" Little John said with a not sure voice. Danny gave me a quick kiss goodbye, I turned with a huge smile on my face and well the others looked shocked.  
We were walking back to the camp when finally one of them broke the silence.

"So does that mean you and lover boy are together?" Much said I just nodded

"Good for you Lillie he is a good boy" Robin said

"Can I go see him tomorrow? I will be fine by myself" I asked hopefully

"I don't know"

I begged "Please Robin, please, please, please, please"

"Oh alright but be back by lunch time" He said I squealed and hugged him

"Thank you so much" he just smiled at me.

"Well right now Allan, Little John and Me saw a carriage so we are going to go for the afternoon doing what we do best, steal from the rich and give to the poor Much you will stay with Lillie" Robin said

"But Robin why do I have to stay?"

"Lillie can't stay on her own"

"Alright you want us to start on lunch then? We will save you some" Much said

"Yes very well then" Robin said and left with the others

MUCH POV

I gathered the rabbit and vegetables and started cooking

"You need some help?" Lillie asked me so I gave her the knife and vegetables

"Thanks, so you and that Danny kid" I said to her and she smiled

"Yeah he's really sweet, the day I got kidnapped we were talking he seemed like he really liked me and I really liked him it was going to be something more until Gisborne turned up, he tried to get me out of there, he keeps blaming himself and it's not his fault I wish he could just see that.

"Well your safe now and he can't blame himself because you'll knock him out" Lillie looked at me shock and hit my playfully

"I will not" she laughed

"Anyway lunch is ready eat up"

LILLIE POV: NIGHT TIME

I heard the others coming up; finally it took them long enough I was starting to worry. I stood with my hands on my hips until they saw me in sight

"Where have you guys been? Dinner is almost ready and I though you guys would be back hours ago" they just looked at me

"Sorry we had a little trouble" Allan explained and immediately my face soften

"Are you guy's ok, what happened? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah were fine the Sheriff and his guards spotted us, we just had a little fighting match and we escaped so nothing to be worried about" Little John said. I motioned for them to come and I slapped the three of them

"What was that for" Allan said coldly

"Yeah right no need to be worried, I was indeed worried I was starting o pull my hair out wondering where you were"

"Ouch wouldn't pulling your hair out hurt?" I just started at Allan for making that comment

"Not literally it's a figure of speech, now come on dinners ready" After I said that Little John quickly rushed off to where Much was.

We all sat down on the logs and started eating I started feeling drowsy and my eyes were getting heavy.

"Why don't you go to bed" Little John said

"The floors fine" I was out on the floor.

ROBIN POV

"Why don't you go to bed" Little John said

"The floors fine" she was out on the floor.

"Wow that stuff works good" Much and Allan said laughing. I had to agree with them it was a little bit funny. I got up and picked her up I put her on her bed and grabbed a blanket to put over her and pushed the hair out of her face

"Good night Lillie hope you have pleasant dreams" I smiled and walked out.

BACK AT CAMP FIRE

"So what we going to do tomorrow?" asked Allan

"Well I know Lillie is going to see Danny again and we will probably follow her so she doesn't get into any trouble." Robin said it was just to be safe

"But right now we sleep on it" Little John said

"Yeah we shall do that" Both Much and Allan said

We all headed off to bed for a day of following, we all trusted her but we didn't trust Gisborne and the Sheriff.

**A/N: Review, review, review, please tell me what you think and any ideas for next chapter please let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy Danny and I are together, it's been 2 weeks now and we are so happy but I don't think his sister Kate likes me very much. My boyfriend back at "home" well I guess it's over between us but for all I know I could be dead to that world. Danny is so special to me and I know I'm special to him, I'm going to help them make pottery today. All my bruises and cuts have healed, and I am loving life more than ever. I really love it here, who knew I could learn to live in a forest._

I closed my diary I was so happy, living here and being with the others made me feel well loved and they don't yell at me either, they treat me like one of them.

"Hey I'm going ok" I yelled out to the rest of them

"Remember be home by lunch time" Robin yelled

"I'm not a baby I know when to be home" I said and walked off

IN TOWN

I arrived in town and I saw all the guards taking people and taking their things, I immediately ran straight to Danny's place.

"DANNY, DANNY" I screamed trying to find him and Katie came out

"What are you doing here? You have to go before they find you" Katie said to me trying to push me away

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's in their go in there the cart will take you to the nearest town" and I climbed in

"Well where are you going?" Gisborne said

"Just walking Sir Guy" Katie said trying not to look at the cart

"What's in the cart ay?" Gisborne said eyeing it suspiciously

"Nothing"

"Search it" Gisborne said and the guards held her back

"THEIRS NOTHING IN THEIR, THEIRS NOTHING IN THEIR" Katie screamed they opened it and it revealed both Danny and I

"Take them away" they grabbed Kate but she kicked him and ran while Danny and I were being taken away.

They locked us up in chains with a few others everyone was scared.

"Come on keep moving" one of the guards said as he pushed me

"Oi don't push" I snapped at him resolving with him slapping me and walked off

"Lillie are you ok?" Danny asked

"I now know not to talk back or ill get a good beating" I rolled my eyes

One by one they were putting us in the cart; I sat up against the bars while the others were being put in as well. We were off to the castle. I looked out I saw Robin, I smiled and he gave me a wink and attacked. Four guards were no match for him.

"Leave now" One of the guards spoke

"You let these people go or ill shoot this arrow between your eyes" The guard just laughed at him and Robin shot the arrow so it was just above his head

"I kid you not" Robin yelled and the guards ran.

"Robin how'd you know?" I asked him

"Well we kind of followed you and when we saw you and Danny got in trouble the me and the guys came up with a plan to get you out" he said unlocking the chains. We all got out.

"SURROUND THEM" An unfamiliar voice yelled and in seconds we were surrounded. The only one who got away was Much, Allan and Little John while Robin, Danny and I were stuck yet again.

"YOU NOW BELONG THE SHERIFF AS SLAVES AND THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF IT" He yelled

"_I'm really getting sick of being captured thing" I_ whispered to Robin which he just smiled at.

"Here Robin so they don't recognize you" Danny handed over is hood

"Thanks mate" Robin put it on.

We arrived at the castle and there were guards everywhere and at the gates, at the top of the towers, at the windows and even on the steps to the castle door. There was no way out.

"GUARDS GRAB THE GIRL" Gisborne screamed and the guards grabbed me. Not again just not again.

"NO LET ME GO" I was kicking and screaming and Danny tried to get out but Gisborne grabbed his sword and slashed his stomach

"NOOOOO" I broke free as Danny fell to the floor. I put his head in my lap and cried he was barely conscious but still able to speak

"I..love..you..so....don't…you..e…ver..forg…et" he was saying in slow words. I was crying hard now,

"Please don't leave me" I said stroking his head

"i…wan..t…one…la…st….thi…ng…from…you" He said to me

"Anything" I cried

"on..e…last…kiss" I leant down and gave him a kiss he grabbed my hand and closed his eyes.

"No don't close your eyes, I love so much please don't leave me I need you" I knew he was gone but I couldn't help but shake him and yell at him to wake up.  
"THROW HER BACK WITH THE REST OF THEM" Gisborne yelled the guards threw me back with the rest of the "slaves" and Robin came to me

"Shhh its ok" he said rocking me back and forth stroking my hair

"The only guy I really ever loved and he took him away from me, why would someone so cruel do that" I cried into Robin. They figured out Robin was there so he threw both him and I in the dungeon together, I didn't want to talk to no one so I sat in the corner of the dungeon bringing my knees to my chest. Robin came and sat next to me.

"We will get out the others will come for us" I stayed where I was not moving. Robin just sighed.

"Why is life so cruel?" I said in a whisper

"I don't know" Robin said he put his arms around me and I just cried.

I felt really tired all I wanted to do is close my eyes and sleep but I didn't at the same time, but this could all be a dream, just a dream that went wrong

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but I had writers block. If you got any idea please feel free to let me know I have no idea what to write in my next chapter.**


End file.
